cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
The Passage
Club Penguin Shutdown Episode 12: The Passage ''"Lil_Jeffy and his little group journey towards the Ski Hill to try to find a Safe Haven. Will they make it? Well, probably not…" ''-Near Human Intelligence's Twitter '''The Passage '''is the 12th episode of the first season of the Club Penguin Shutdown series. The playercard in the episode is one of the arms of the Hybrid Sea Monster. Plot The plot begins with Purple Mutineer, Floppy Purple Penguin, and their new friend, the Orange Puffle are waiting for Lil Jeffy to jump down to where the hole to the Underground Pool is. Purple Mutineer tells Lil_Jeffy that the jump isn't as deep as he thinks. Lil_Jeffy them jumps down landing fine. The Purple Mutineer inspects the hole to the pool confused that it looks flooded. He then says to hope that they can swim and jumps down. He yells that the pool is fine and that they can head down. Floppy Purple Penguin flops down while Lil_Jeffy stares at the Orange Puffle. The Narrator tells Lil_Jeffy not to stare at the puffle like that before Lil_Jeffy kicks it down to the pool and jumps down himself. The Purple Mutineer goes to try to open the door to the Boiler Room while Lil_Jeffy explores around. Lil_Jeffy then remembers the flashback where Agent had his PTSD moment and broke the windows letting the dead corpses in. He shakes at that flashback before being interrupted by a growl from something rising from the waters. The something reveals to be one of the arms of the Hybrid Sea Monster. Horrified, Lil_Jeffy runs to the door where the Purple Mutineer was pushing and it opens. In the Boiler Room, two penguins, one wearing a Box and another wearing a hoodie are warming up to the warmth of the boiler when the door opens and water is everywhere as Lil_Jeffy and friends enter. The Purple Mutineer yells to head up and the crew follows. The two penguins just stay silent and still as the arms of the Hybrid Sea Monster arrive and eyeing on the two penguins. They both ended up being dragged and consumed. In the Night Club, Lil_Jeffy and friends enter and look around. The Purple Mutineer says that he needs to scout real quick since there's a Bouncer at the Clothes Shop. While he scouts, Lil_Jeffy notices the stairs and heads upstairs along with the Floppy Purple Penguin and the Orange Puffle. In the Arcade, there are two penguins, Survivor Man and Survivor Girl were sleeping in the Arcade until Lil_Jeffy noticed the games and wanted to play them, Unfortunately as it's obvious that the world is in a literal shutdown, they don't work. Lil_Jeffy noticing the generator used to turn on a simple light, drags it and attaches it to the games waking up the two survivors. They try to ask Lil_Jeffy to stop it, until they realized that the penguin they were speaking to is Lil_Jeffy and is now in fear. Lil_Jeffy increasing growing more angry, adds more games to the generator, creating a racket that the Purple Mutineer heard and heads upstairs. The Purple Mutineer notices the generator and tries to warn them to turn it off and that someone is coming until the door opens up and The Gang Leaders enter the Night Club as the generator dies off. The Purple Mutineer is in a total shock as this happens and is stuttering. In The Mall, the Agent lies down unconscious as a mysterious penguin drags a penguin corpse across the Mall, as he's about to leave, the Agent wakes up, dazzled and confused before he looks up and the episode ends. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Purple Mutineer * Orange Puffle * Floppy Purple Penguin * Hybrid Sea Monster * Agent * Mystery Penguin * Survivor Man (debut) * Survivor Girl (debut) * A brown penguin wearing a box * A green penguin wearing a red shirt Locations * Puffle Hotel * Underground Pool * Mall * Boiler Room (debut) * Night Club (debut) * Arcade (debut) Trivia * This episode marks the first time Lil Jeffy gets angry in the series. * This episode revealed that Lil Jeffy likes to play in the arcade. * The scene when the Hybrid Sea Monster shows one of its tentacles in front of Lil Jeffy is actually an animated recreation of a fan-art made by Twitter user Agentpman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes